Seduction
by ElenaDamonForever
Summary: A Oneshot where Elena was going to the Salvatore house to find Stefan, but got something better. Damon. This story was actually posted on Books first,but it was suppose to be for the Tvshows, so I decided to put it back here SMUT/LEMON WARNING


This is ma first fanfic . I need opinions but pls don't be too harsh XP

so heres a little DamonxElena lemon.

Disclamer: I own nothing except this story (I want Ian somerhalder though, just might steal him ;)

"Hello Elena"

a low voice called from the door, i snapped my head up, suprised.

It was Damon, one corner of his mouth turned up in a shy but curious smile. My heart thudded.

I frowned, " Hey Damon," i answered casually, refusing to let his presence screw my head over.

"Why are you here?" I babbled. " Where's stefan?

I was in Stefan's room, it was pretty dark, but i was pretty sure he wasn't here, waiting to pounce on me...

Something shot through Damon's eyes, some emotion i didn't catch.

"Ahh..Stefan, your boyfriend.." He replied, his voice somehow seething with acidic coldness.

My frown deepened. His piercing blue eyes flashed and he dropped his head down just as i tried to look into them, to decipher his thoughts. He scowled, acting more like the old Damon, not the one i had....loved.

So i ignored him and mumbled, " Well, i'm going to look for him."

Giving up i stalked to the door, "Bye Damon."

Inside, i had a strange urge of wanting him to stop me, so i had to turn around, eyes scanning the room.

No one was there.

_What was that? That was odd...Was i sleeping?_ I continue to questioned my sanity and flinched, almost screaming when i spin around, and found Damon probing my face intensely, his face inches from mine. I blinked, breathing out. So fast i was not sure i actually saw it, i thought i saw Damon closing his eyes and inhaling indulgently.

"Scuse me, Damon" I looked down and muttered severly, pushing lightly at him. He didn't budge. i looked up angrily and saw his expression, it was....

Tender.

Vulnerable.

..desire

and lust.

My heartbeat raced, it was so loud that i was pretty sure he could hear it, i blushed a crimson and dropped my head, scruntizing my barefoot.

Suddenly, warm fingers lift my cheek, Damon moaned seductively,

"Do you know what you are doing to me? Oh god Elena.."

He breathed. I felt myself getting wet, uncontrollable. With incredible speed, Damon pressed his soft perfect lips on mine, my breathe came into a wild gasp. I broked away, some part inside was screaming at me for breaking away. In a _very_ rude way.

"What are you doing?" I panted, "st-"

He cutted me off by kissing me more urgent, edgy. Somehow i can't stop this time, can't stop myself from kissing him back when he sliped his wet, warm tongue in my mouth and groaned out, " I want you so much, Elena."

I was getting more wetness between my legs.

Then suddenly we were on the bed, Damon was working his warm hand over my body, i uttered out a groan.

Slowly he unbuttoned my shirt while sucking on my neck, i sighed out loud in pleasure and gasped when he start sucking my left nipple. I clutched at his dark hair, urging him to go on.

"Oh god, Damon" I crooned sexily, clearly turned on...

He looked up and smiled, pleased. Than went on. He was caressing my breasts and lickng every inch on them, focusing more on my hard nipples, my legs were trembling from the excessive amount of satisfied pleasure, i can feel his cock getting harder, pressing on my pelves, i grinded my self on it, Damon was shuddering, inhaling sharply.

I can also feel my arousal.

"Mmm...Elena, you smell so good"

Damon sighed as he licked my bare shaven slit, my thong already flung away somehow.

I Screamed at shook, begging for more, he smirked that heartbreaking smile and continue, i can feel him sucking my clit slowly, his dark head between my legs, i twiched with every touch, holding his head firmly.

Then the intensity grew, he suddenly was eating me so hard, sucking and licking fiercly, i wailed, he slowly glided his tongue inside my slick entrance i gasped, rigid, with my back arching. He stopped after a few minutes. He planted one last kiss on my soaking pussy.

He start to unzip his pants, i waited inpatiently, when he finally did took his pants off, the sight was making me gushing out wetness.

Damon parted my legs, slowly placing his tip in my throbbing pussy, my body tensed

_i can't believe Damon is going to fuck me._

My toes curled as he pushed in all the way with a grunt, my hungry pussy devoring his giant beast cock.

I moaned loudly, it feels so good having him inside of me, we were connected.

"Damon, Damon.." I groaned out his name alot.

He grabbed my legs, which were dangling in the air beside his hips, and started thrusting slowly.

He clearly was enjoying this, moaning and bitting his lips.

"Oh god, Damon, fuck me" I don't care about lauguage anymore.

He smiled teasingly,

" i will." He promised.

Than he was going in and out of me really fast, it felt so fucking amazing.

"Damon oh my god, fuck me, that feels fucking great, Damon" I whimpered with a few screams.

He groaned loudly, then went even faster.

"You are so wet and tight, so hot," He cried out, "You feel so good," He groaned.

"Oh, I am going to cum, Damon, DAMON" I screamed several times as his thick cock fucked me senseless.

His balls were hitting my clit as i was beginning to climax, i slowly wrapped my legs around his waist.

The result were satisfying, the intimacy build, and Damon went even deeper inside me, finally we both came.

He cummed in me, i thrashed while he shouted.

Damon looked so sexy climaxing that i could touch myself, just thinking about it.

"I love you, Elena" He mumbled softly, later, as he looked at me gently, pushing my hair back. I closed my eyes and lean my face on his gentle hand. This is the side of Damon that i also loved. _Love._

I kissed him softly in reply.

How was that? PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! cause if no one did, whats the point of writing it? :/ SO YEAH hoped u enjoy it :D


End file.
